Accidental
by Hyaenaa
Summary: Mac, now a teen and a slave to his hormones, has an unintentional erotic encounter with his best friend, Bloo. NSFW


**Accidental**

* * *

Mac lived a rather ordinary life, at least by his own personal opinion. Since the time that he was eight years old, he'd been visiting Foster's - now a strapping young fifteen year old, he wouldn't particularly label his life mundane, but it had a certain essence of routine to it that he wasn't sure satisfied him.

Bloo's height had grown to match his. Although Mac wasn't necessarily tall, he'd certainly grown since he'd first imagined Bloo, and Bloo had followed along with him. It sort of looked odd on his cerulean counterpart; Bloo's face was still placed securely at the top of his body, but the rest of it draped down in a similar blob-like shape to before. Bloo didn't have his own room at that point in time, either, but it had been accommodated slightly since Wilt, Coco, and Eduarto had grown as well. Not as drastically as Bloo, granted, but still enough that it was noticeable and required bigged beds for all of them.

Mac was unexpecting of the decidedly _unordinary_ events to unfold as hormones took him into their perilous clutches. Especially being that these events were purely accidental, and not only on his own part, but also on the part of his best friend, Bloo.

Not that accidental events such as these were always bad ones.

"Sup Bloo," Mac yawned as he entered his imaginary teenage friend's room.

"Hey!" Bloo exclaimed in surprise when Mac entered, scooting away from the video game station and sitting up. "Three o'clock already, huh? I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

Mac chuckled quietly and slung his backpack onto the floor, which Bloo promptly kicked to the side and dived onto the bed. Despite being blobbish and having a set-shape to return to, Bloo was... Malleable, to say the least. He could take on all sorts of positions and was almost jelly-like to the touch. Mac wasn't surprised when he took on a rather coquettish position on the bed, though he was a bit embarrassed. Bloo never meant anything truly flirtatious when he acted this way - he was just awfully friendly and didn't know anything about more adultish desires, therefore he had no restraint. Mac was positive that he didn't even know what sex _was_.

That didn't stop his own face from reddening when Bloo sent him a wink. "What do you want to _do_ today, Mac?"

It wasn't rare that Bloo asked him what to do these days, although he knew the answer was the same each and every time.

"Um," he attempted to conjure up an interesting activity in his teenage mind that _didn't_ involve looking at unfulfilling porn on hours upon hours, which was something he reserved to do only in his lonesome, late at night. God, why was he so blank these days? It's like the only thing on his mind was...

His bleak thought process was interrupted by a feathery pillow smacking into his face.

"Oh come _on_, Mac!" Bloo whined, though in such a way that Mac could clearly discern it as feigned. "I always have to think up what we do."

With that said, he grinned and tossed him a controller, before making room on the bed so that they could both play. Mac sent him a thin smile as he too rested on the mattress, internally thankful that Bloo was as controlling as he was. He didn't know what he would do if he had to make all the decisions...

Video games were a daily process for the two of them. Knocking out digital enemies and making comments to each other were generally how they spent their teenage days, and although Mac wanted a little bit more from his life - knew there _could_ be a little bit more from his life - he was content with this. Routine was... Pleasant.

"You cut me off!" Bloo whined when his character was killed by one of the enemies, throwing down his controller. It bounced slightly off of the mattress before falling to the floor.

"What? No I didn't, that was all you." Mac retorted as he rolled his eyes at his best friend's perpetual childishness.

"Oh, that's it," Bloo grunted, and he smacked the controller from Mac's hands before tackling him.

"Ow- hey! Bloo, stop it!" He yelped as they tumbled all over the bed, making a mess of the once tidy(ish) blankets.

They wrestled back and forth for a little while. Mac was sort of wiry - not muscular, per se, but definitely strong. He gained an upper hand over his primarily-boneless friend and managed to pin him to the mattress, his hands clutching at Bloo's arms as he straddled Bloo's waist area.

"Get off me," Bloo grumbled as he struggled beneath his grip.

"Not until you say that it was your fault for dying," Mac grinned down at him with a raised brow.

"Never!" Bloo responded, his tone dramatic.

Mac's grin was wiped from his face instantly when Bloo bucked at him, his squishy softness rubbing against Mac's crotch in a way that reddened his cheeks. He was too startled to even let go when Bloo continued to push at him, his jelly-like body pressing directly into his most sensitive region and making him...

_Hard_.

"Bloo, stop!" He practically shrieked, attempting to force Bloo's hips down with his own.

It was a bad decision on his part, being that it only caused the friction between them to grow. He unintentionally humped Bloo, his now erect cock straining against his pants to press roughly into the cushiony body of his friend. Mac panted and let out a startled moan when Bloo thrust upwards in an attempt to throw him off, only causing his dick to twitch.

Bloo paused at the noise, raising an eyebrow. "What's your _deal_, Mac? And whatever's in your pocket keeps _poking_ me."

Mac's face lit up bright red when he realized exactly what was happening. "Bloo," he keened out, and was right about to get off when Bloo bucked him again, squishing wonderfully against his hardened groin.

"Mac?"

Another push at his sensitive groin, his mind growing fuzzy as he began to lose track of where he was...

"A-ah-"

No session of masturbation had been so intense, and it wasn't as though Mac had experience with another living being in the past... No amount of porn could measure up to what Mac was feeling right then.

Oh God - he couldn't _help_ himself.

Mac fell forward, his hands now on either side of Bloo's face as he hesitantly shifted his hips forward, rotating them so that they pushed deeper, _harder_ against Bloo. He gasped with a shudder, his eyes squeezing shut and he continued the motion until he was essentially dry humping his best friend.

"What are you..." Bloo began, but paused when he got a look at his creator's face. "...Mac?"

"Ngh - mm, Bloo..." Mac groaned, his eyes opening momentarily to roll back before he shut them again altogether. "Oh...!"

His hips began to shift faster against Bloo's soft surface, cock begging almost desperately to be let from it's confines. With one hand, Mac struggled to tear down his pants so that his boner was free to rub against Bloo without any restraint. And the moment it touched the warm, jelly body of Bloo, Mac lost all sense of control.

He frotted against Bloo, thrusting deeply against his soft, squishy body and nearly sobbing at how _good_ it felt. Tears pricked his eyes as he grit his teeth, face a deep shade of red as his hard, wet cock slid against his best friend with no moderation. Precum oozed from the tip as Mac moaned and groaned, dry humping Bloo so hard that the bed rocked back and forth.

"M-Mac-" Bloo gasped. "What're you _doing_ to me?"

"Bloo, oh my God, _Bloo_..." Mac cried out, resting his forehead on Bloo's as he pushed his hips against him harder, _faster_. "Ahh-"

"Mac-" Bloo lifted a hand to his friend's face, sweeping some hair from his eyes.

Mac opened them for just a moment, only to see the expression of sincere concern on his buddy's face. And one look at his face, one more harsh thrust against his gelatin body...

Mac cried out, sitting up suddenly as hot, searing liquid shot out from his cock, coating Bloo's body in his fresh cum. He panted in the aftermath, eyes closed as he attempted to recover from such an intense orgasm. Bloo laid there, silent and unmoving as Mac caught his breath.

Mac opened an eye to look down at his friend, and saw Bloo expressing nothing but legitimate confusion. Mac bit his lip as he sat back and, almost shyly, tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. He glanced down to see the mess he'd made over Bloo's body, and his face reddened even further.

"Bloo, I um..." He mumbled.

The door slammed open, Wilt waltzing in.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I think I left my-"

A pause, and then silence, as Wilt surveyed the situation - the hot air, the smell of sex, Bloo coated in white substance. Mac's eyes were wide and his face red, hair shaggy and Bloo, ultimately, looked like he wanted some answers.

"Oh." Wilt near whispered, his voice small. "Um. I'm sorry." He quickly scuttled away.

Mac groaned and hung his head in his hands. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do..."

"You bet you do," Bloo responded, and Mac looked up just to see him depositing some of the cum into his mouth. "Like, what's this stuff you spilled all over me? It tastes-"

"Bloo!"

...In the end, maybe it wasn't such a bad turn of events.

* * *

**Damn, like I can't find any fanfictions where an older Mac sort of accidentally experiments with Bloo? So I wrote my own. Please let me know if you've seen any others, and I implore you to write some of your own!**


End file.
